The reformed squad 7
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: a retelling of the original story. what if squad 7 was not naruto, sasuke, and sakura? how would things play out differently, especially considering hinata and naruto are on the same team? find out in this story
1. Chapter 1

**hello all, I am seiji and this will be my 12th or so fanfic story and my 1st naruto fanfiction story. always wanted to make this after watching the naruto series (which I'm still watching shippuden) well hope you like it**

this story takes place all the way at the beginning as those in naruto's class who passed the graduation exam are gathered in the classroom to wait anxiously what teams they will be put in as they have just become genin. naruto and sasuke have their usual squabble, sakura and ino drool over sasuke, and hinata prayed that she will get a chance to be closer to naruto. iruka sensei walks up to the front of the class to make his announcement

"ok class listen up. everyone here has successful passed and you are now officially ninja, however this is just the beginning. in order to fulfill your duties to konoha you must work your way up the ladder as a reliable shinobi. as such, as of this moment you will all be put into squads of 3. you will train, do missions, and work together as a team and later you will be assigned a squad leader who will show you the way. the squads are made by a balance of skills and abilities, that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads" says iruka

a few moments later after announcing the first 6 squads iruka speaks.

"now squad 7... naruto uzumaki"

naruto perks up hearing his name.

"choji akimichi"

choji sits and calmly eats his bag of chips

"and... hinata hyuga!"

hinata gasps a little shocked then smiles a bit.

"yay, I get to be with naruto after all" she says to herself

"aww man... I wanted to be with sakura..." says naruto with his head on the desk  
"just great... I'm pairing with food boy and weirdo girl... well at least I'm not with sasuke"

iruka continues announcing the groups. squad 8 being sasuke, ino, and kiba and squad 10 being shikamaru, sakura, and shino. after learning their pairing everyone leaves and heads for their designated meeting spot. hinata arrives first awaiting to see naruto. choji arrives next then naruto slugs along behind him. seeing naruto, hinata blushes a bit.

"h-hi naruto. g-guess we're together now huh?" she says with a shy smile

"huh? oh y-yeah yeah, should be fun hehe" says naruto

"hmm, where's our squad leader? I'm hungry" says choji

"eh? I think we're supposed to meet him or her later on, but what are we supposed to do right now?" says naruto

"um, naruto.." says hinata

"hmm? what is it hinata?" says naruto

hinata starts fiddling with her fingers and blushes feeling naruto staring at her. she looks away shyly.

"um well uh.. since we're a team now... we should spend this time getting to know each other. you know, learning each others' strengths and abilities and such" says hinata

"oh... hey that's a good idea. good thinking hinata, I guess we should do that huh" says naruto as hinata nods

"although... I still would've preferred having sakura on my team too" he thinks to himself

"oh and also... since we're all here, maybe we can eat lunch together too?" says hinata

choji's ears perk up a bit hearing the word lunch. he hops to his feet.

"lunch? did you say lunch?! oh yes, yes, we should have lunch now! let's eat!" says choji

"whoa, whoa, calm down food- I mean choji" says naruto

"oh, we can all eat our lunches together" says hinata giggling a little

"yeah we should do that, but first we must get our lunches from the academy. we better get em" says naruto

"right" says hinata nodding

"ok then, to the classroom!" says naruto pointing in a direction

"classroom, ho!" says choji

the three walk together toward the academy. hinata, who is walking slightly behind choji and naruto, gazes at naruto from behind as they walk and blushes. a bit later the group is back at the meeting spot eating box lunches. naruto and hinata have 1 while choji has 3 and is just about finished scarfing the food down.

"damn choji, me and hinata haven't finished eating our box lunch yet and you're already done eating 3 of them, yeesh" says naruto

"ehh, what can I say? I did say I was hungry before" says choji licking his fingers

"a healthy appetite I guess" says hinata giggling

"yeah healthy appetite is right. I just hope he doesn't eat the boxes next" says naruto

"so um naruto... how did you... like yours?" says hinata shyly

"eh? my food? it was ok, I would've preferred some ramen though hehe. oh yeah, when's our instructor or whoever getting here? he better not keep us waiting" says naruto

"oh, not sure... they should be here anytime now..." says hinata

10 minutes later the 3 of them are still waiting at their meeting spot. a bit angry, naruto stands up and shouts at the world.

"agh, did our squad leader get lost? where the hell is he?!" says naruto

"oh... I-I'm sure wherever they are... they have gotten tied up with something and that they'll be here shortly..." says hinata

"yeah.." 


	2. Chapter 2

choji, who is sitting down on some stairs, sits up a bit and sighs rubbing his stomach.

"man, I hope our jounin squad leader comes here soon before I get hungry again" says choji

"huh? you're hungry again?!" says naruto

"no not right now. that's why I said I hope he comes before I get hungry" says choji

"oh geez..." says naruto facepalming

then hinata, who was leaning against a rail, stands up straight and goes near naruto.

"uh.. um... I think I know something we can do.. to.. to pass the time" says hinata shyly

"huh? oh yeah? ok like what, hinata?" says naruto curiously

"hmm... w-wait here a minute" says hinata

she looks around a bit then runs over to the side of a building about 20 yards away from where naruto and choji are. she goes in her pocket and pulls out a black marker then slowly marks several X's alongside the brick wall, each X being an equal length apart from one another. she then turns and runs back to where naruto and choji are sitting who have been watching her curiously.

"um ok, what were you doing over there?" says naruto

"I marked some spots alongside the side of that building over there" says hinata

"ok uh... why?" says naruto

"oh... target practice?.." says hinata

"target practice?" says naruto

"yes. um I figured while we wait for our teacher... we could do some target practice... and work on our aim a little bit... um you know, throwing kunai and such... I mean... if you want to..." says hinata looking at the ground

"oooooh I see what you mean" says naruto

he takes a few seconds to look across at the X's onside the building then turns back to hinata.

"yeah that's a great idea! it'll give me a chance to show off my awesome ninja skills" says naruto gloating

"um yes..." says hinata

"and it will give me a chance to impress naruto..." hinata thinks to herself blushing

"hmm ok, sounds like fun" says choji

"alright! who wants to throw first?" says naruto jumping up

"oh uh, I'll go first?..." says hinata

"oh, ok sure. go for it hinata" says naruto

hinata nods then goes and stands facing the X's on the wall. she takes a second to focus then pulls a kunai knife out of her bag. she calmly lifts her hand up then throws the kunai perfectly, quickly hitting the middle X on the wall right in the center. naruto and choji watch in awe.

"whoa, hinata. you hit the X dead on! that's awesome!" says naruto

"that was amazing, how'd you do that from so far away?" says choji

"oh um well.. I have real good vision... plus I've kinda been practicing aiming in my spare time... i-it's nothing really" says hinata twittling her fingers and facing away from them shyly

"alllright, let me try it now!" says naruto stepping up to where hinata was

"d-do your best, naruto" says hinata

"ok, lemme focus" says naruto inhaling and exhaling

he closes his eyes and concentrates then opens them and pulls out a kunai. he throws the kunai and watches as it falls to the ground just before hitting the wall.

"aw damn it, I didn't throw it hard enough" says naruto

"heh wow, your throwing sucks" says choji snickering a bit

"what'd you say?! shut it, akimunchi! why don't you try hitting it then!" says naruto turning around

"heh, gladly. now stand and watch" says choji walking up next to naruto

he pulls out a kunai and prepares to throw.

"hoooooo yaaaaa!"

choji throws and the kunai hits the wall but far to the left of where the left X is.

"wha? aw man" he says

"hahahahaha, your aiming sucks! haha!" says naruto

"what was that, half-pint?!" says choji getting in naruto's face

"you heard me!" says naruto

"uhh.. um.. now, now, lets not fight" says hinata holding her hands out as the two growl at each other

"ok then, I bet I can hit the X before you small fry!" says choji

"you're on, chubs!" says naruto

they both turn to face the wall as hinata walks up.

"I think I'll... practice some more too.." says hinata

for the next couple of minutes they take turns throwing kunai at the wall. naruto and choji improve slightly but are not able to hit their X while hinata connects with every throw, hitting all 4 lines of the X. after a while they stop to catch their breath and having used just about all their kunai. with their last throw choji hits the upper left line of the X while naruto grazes the bottom part of it.

"yeaaaah, finally hit the X!" says choji

"yeah, I did too! well kinda hit it anyway" says naruto

"well it does take a lot of practice to hit it in the center from this far away... um.. you did well, guys.." says hinata smiling

"hee hee, yeah. all I need is practice" says naruto

just then they start to hear footsteps approaching. the 3 look and see a man coming towards them with a green konoha jacket on, wore mostly black clothes, silver hair and a mask covering the bottom part of his face.

"ah, throwing practice I see?" 


	3. Chapter 3

naruto, hinata, and choji look at the newcomer who walks up to them.

"uh yeah. just who are you anyway?.. oh wait, are you our new squad leader?" says naruto

the man nods placing his hand behind his head.

"yes I believe so. you are squad 7 I take it?" he asks

the 3 nod slightly.

"ah good, I'm right where I should be. well it's nice to meet you all, my name is kakashi hatake. I'll be the jounin squad leader for squad 7 as well as your teacher from this point on. sorry for being late by the way haha"

"oh yeah, you're way late. you owe us something.. oh I know, a bowl of ramen! hehe" says naruto

"naruto..." says hinata silently

"let me think about that... hmmmm... no" says kakashi

"aww man, that blows" says naruto hanging his head

a few minutes later the group has moved to another building and are all sitting on a rooftop near some stairs.

"ok since we're gonna be in the same unit let's get to know one another shall we? why don't you 3 tell us a little about yourselves" says kakashi

"ehh? ok, like what?" says choji

"things you like, things you hate, hobbies, dreams for the future, things like that" says kakashi

"ok, well why don't you start first so we know how it goes" says naruto

"me? I'm kakashi hatake. things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that. my dreams for the future, never really thought about it. as for hobbies well I have lots of hobbies" says kakashi

naruto and choji look at him a bit disappointed.

"that sucked, all he told us was his name" whispered choji

"uh-huh" nodded naruto

"ok let's start. you there on the right, you first" says kakashi pointing at naruto

"ok! I'm naruto uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen iruka sensei got me at the ichiraku noodle shop. I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait to boil the water in the ramen cup. my hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is... to be the greatest hokage! then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!" says naruto

"hmm he's grown up in quite an interesting way.." thinks kakashi

"alright, next"

"ah yes, ok I'm choji akimichi. I like eating, no... wait scratch that, I LOOOOVE eating! hehe. I hate people who make fun of... big people like me. anyone who does that will pay dearly. my hobbies? eating! many different kinds of food, I especially like snacks like chips. mmmm yum, one moment.."

choji then goes in his bag pulling out a bag of chips, opens them and starts eating.

"oh and my future dream is to be a great ninja like my dad... then open my own bbq restraurant. mmmmm I can smell the roast pork now" he says drooling a little

"g-geez choji, control yourself" says naruto

"er agh ahem, ok then that was interesting choji. now then, last up" says kakashi facing hinata

hinata looks up shyly hunched over and presses her index fingers together.

"oh er, uh, o-ok then um... m-my name is... hinata hyuga.. I.. what I like is... w-what I like is..."

hinata glances at naruto briefly then quickly looks to the ground as naruto looks back at her. feeling his stare hinata starts to blush even more and her heart races trying not to blurt his name out.

"I like... ramen" she says

"ah you like ramen too? that's awesome hehe, ramen is great" says naruto smiling

hinata nods slightly still looking down blushing then continues.

"um, I don't really hate anything... or anyone.. but I don't like when people... make fun of others who are trying hard to improve themselves... my hobbies are... mostly training and practicing to better myself... and my dream is... someday become a strong and dependable ninja... and follow in the footsteps... of the one I admire most..." she says with her face red

"hmmm, the one she admires most? wonder who that is?" naruto thinks to himself

kakashi stands up straight then claps twice.

"ahh very good, thats everyone. ok now that we've gotten to know each other we're well on our way to becoming a squad. also um, there's a little something that I need to tell you all. see even though you did pass the academy graduation exam technically you are not yet shinobi. in order to become genin you must pass a certain test..." says kakashi

naruto, hinata, and choji look at him confused.

"huh? wait, what test? I thought we were done with tests" says naruto

kakashi begins to chuckle to himself a bit then looks at them with a serious face.

"well you see, of the 27 graduates who passed only 9 of them will be accepted as genin. the other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. understand? this is a make it or break it pass-fail test, and the chances of you failing are at least 66 percent" says kakashi

the 3 widen their eyes in shock at kakashi's message.

"heh I figured you wouldn't like it. all the squads will be tested by their assigned leader. that's me. so you see I decide whether you pass or fail" 


	4. Chapter 4

at that point naruto, choji, and hinata are in total disbelief thinking that all their hard work and dedication put into making it past graduation will have been for nothing should they not pass this new test.

"I... I totally can't believe this!" says naruto

"ok, come to the designated training spot tomorrow at 8 am and bring your ninja gear. that is all" says kakashi

a few moments later kakashi has left and naruto along with choji and hinata are walking along a walkway in between some buildings.

"so then... w-we have to pass this test in order to... truly become ninja.." says hinata quietly

"only 9 of us can pass, and all the others are sent back.. harsh.. the stress is making me.. hungry" says choji

suddenly naruto stops walking and choji and hinata who are behind him stop as well, curious as to what he's doing.

"aaaargh! this is total BS man! all that training, all that work, the pain I went through to graduate! now all that means nothing if I fail some stupid test?! gaaah!" says naruto angrily clenching his fists

"uh you ok?" says choji

"naruto..." says hinata

"hmph, oh well whatever. I got this far and I'm not gonna let anything stop me now, especially not some test! no matter what it is Imma ace it and become a real shinobi! yeah!" yells naruto

hearing his rant choji and hinata get over their uneasiness and they nod with naruto feeling motivated about taking kakashi's exam. a little later in the day naruto is sitting by himself on a bench thinking to himself quietly while looking at tne sky.

"hmmm I wonder what kinda test ole gray hair has planned tomorrow. I sure hope it's not a written one or I'm done for. heh nah its probably a survival test or something. I'm game" he thinks

just then he hears a timid voice calling him.

"n-naruto?..."

he looks and sees hinata standing there looking at him with a box lunch in her hands.

"oh hinata, hello again" says naruto

"hi... um.. I was... uh.. wondering if I could maybe... sit with you...?" says hinata

"huh? oh yeah sure, go ahead" says naruto

"o-ok thanks" says hinata nodding

hinata sits on the bench a few inches away from naruto sitting the box lunch on her lap.

"so um... nice day, i-isn't it?" says hinata

"oh, yeah it's cool" says naruto with hands behind his head

hinata glances at naruto and smiles then looks down and starts to open the box lunch. naruto curiously peeks at it.

"hmm? hey uh, what you got there?" he says

"oh, uh, just a little something I fixed up for lunch" says hinata revealing the food

"rice, sushi, and squid octopus" she says

"oh wow, that looks pretty good honesty heh" says naruto

"oh um... w-would you like some?" asks hinata

"me? oh no no I'm fine. I already ate" says naruto

just then naruto's stomach growls fairly loud. embarrassed a bit naruto scratches the back of his head blushing a bit.

"naruto your stomach's growling. here, eat some" says hinata

"no no its ok hinata. don't give me your food. go ahead and eat, I'm not that hungry" says naruto

"a-are you sure? please naruto I insist, eat some. I won't eat the whole thing anyway. I... I-I'd much rather share it..." hinata says holding the box near naruto

"hmmmmmmm"

naruto thinks for a second then smiles and faces her.

"well if you insist, I'll eat hehehe" says naruto

hinata nods smiling and hands him a pair of spare chopsticks. afterwards they start eating, naruto eating rapidly while hinata slowly takes small bites. after a minute or so they finish everything in the entire box as naruto leans back on the bench with a now full belly.

"ahh that was great hehe. nothing like a full stomach, phew. thanks hinata" says naruto

"oh i-its nothing" says hinata shyly

"so um... naruto?...

he looks at her a bit curious as hinata glances away shyly twittling her fingers

"oh well um... I was thinking... m-maybe we should.. train together?... I mean we're on the same team now.. it would be best if we coordinate our moves and such... also we could.. help each other practice.. w-what do you think?.." hinata says still pressing her fingers together

"oh.. hey yeah thats a good idea. you're a freakin genius hinata heh" says naruto

hinata smiles still blushing a bit. a few minutes go by and the two remain on the bench sitting quietly.

"ah such a good day. sun's out, nice breeze, good and quiet spot,yup good day. actually if you ask me this area would be great for like... I dunno, a date or something" says naruto

hinata flinches a little hearing naruto say date.

"huh? a d-d-d-date?" says hinata

"yeah a date. you know, if you ask someone out. someone that you like a whole lot, this would be the perfect spot to bring em. its nice, quiet, peaceful, no crowds of people around, no distractions or anything. its ideal. oh and plus its fairly isolated so you would be here all alone, kinda like we are right now" says naruto

"oh er um, y-yes we are alone together aren't we? o-oh my..." says hinata heartbeat rising 


End file.
